


Lattices are for Climbing

by beckylee23



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, Star Trek AU, Star Trek: AOS, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckylee23/pseuds/beckylee23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Town Doctor AU<br/>Your neighbor McCoy shows you what lattices are supposed to be used for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lattices are for Climbing

**Author's Note:**

> Just came to mind a few weeks ago and it's taken me a while to finish. So glad it's finally done - I hope you enjoy it!

You'd lived beside Leonard McCoy for a few months now. The occasional chat in town every few days had been great, but now that you saw him at least twice a day your mornings were always off to a good start.

  
He worked down at the medical centre as one of the three doctors there and had moved into town to make the commute easier. On days when you started around the same time, you even walked together. He would always walk you to the nursery where you worked, and would be outside waiting for you when you finished, ready to carry home any wilting seedlings you had saved from the bin that day.

  
You spent most of your weekends out in the garden, prepping the soil for new plants, weeding, or just watering and picking flowers. It was in your back yard that McCoy found you Saturday morning, picking the ripe tomatoes and harvesting basil and oregano for the bolognese you planned to make later.

  
"Looks like you're running out of room out here, Y/N. What are you going to do next?"

  
You turned to him with a smile, and gratefully took the water he handed you in exchange for your basket. "There's always something that needs replacing, but I'll be happy for a break until then. Though I think I might make use of the lattice underneath my window. Maybe some roses or jasmine? It would smell lovely."

  
He laughed and shook his head. "If you're going to cover it up use jasmine, not roses. Lattices are for climbing, no one wants to get thorns in their hands on their way up for a romantic rendezvous."

  
"Why should anyone want to climb up just for a kiss?"

  
"You just haven't had the right kiss, darlin'."

  
You turned back to study the lattice, imagined jasmine twisting through it. Not a bad idea. "Jasmine it is, then. Though I don't think anyone's going to be climbing it anytime soon."

  
"You'll see."

  
You couldn't help but imagine opening your window to McCoy. Definitely jasmine. Nothing else would do, now. Clearing your throat, you tried to push the thoughts out with a change of subject. "I'm making bolognese for dinner, would you like some?"

  
"I'd love some. Want me to bring anything?"

  
"Just yourself. Come by around six?"

  
He smiled as he walked with you to your front door and quickly pressed a kiss to your cheek before handing you your basket. "It's a date. See you at six."

  
\---  
You stood beside McCoy at your sink, washing and drying dishes together in companionable silence. You had quickly learned that he played dirty with water fights so you were always on your best behaviour whenever he helped you out after dinner lest you end up having to mop the kitchen again. The sight of him wet from head to toe was hugely appealing, but the thought of having to clean all over again curbed it nicely. You had been so lost in your thoughts that you didn't realise the washing up was done until he spoke as he dried his hands.

  
"Are you going to bed once I leave?"

  
You nodded. "I plan on curling up in bed with a book for a while. Why?"

  
McCoy shrugged with a sly smile on his face. "Just curious. Make sure you lock up behind me." He stepped out onto the porch and waited for you to close the door. He pointedly looked down at the handle and you laughed as you turned the lock and then blew him a kiss.

  
Once you were snuggled up in bed you lay back and closed your eyes, smiling as you remembered the touch of his lips against your cheek. You couldn't help but notice the way he'd lingered - or had you simply imagined it? Honestly you'd had so many improper thoughts about him lately they'd all sort of just blended together...

  
" _Y/N!_ "

  
You shot up in bed, wildly looking around you. Had you really just heard your name? You were about to call out when you stopped yourself. What if it was all in your head? You'd sound pretty silly calling out to no one.

  
" _Y/N, outside!_ "

  
You cautiously stood and stepped over to the window. "Leonard? Is that you?"

  
It was. Standing underneath your window by the lattice was none other than Leonard McCoy, looking up at you with that same sly smile he had before.

  
"What are you doing down there?" You leaned out the window so you could see him better.

  
"I forgot something. Had to come back." He put one foot on the lattice and shook it slightly, testing its stability.

  
"Leonard, wait, you'll fall! Just come around to the front door and I'll let you in!"

  
He slowly started scaling the lattice. "Darlin' do you really think this is the first time I've done this?"

  
"It certainly doesn't look like the first time." You stepped back as he reached your window and climbed in to stand in front of you. "What was so important you had to climb through my window like a lovestruck eighteen year old?"

  
He stepped closer to you and slid his hands up your shoulders, gently cradling your head in his hands. "I forgot to kiss you goodnight."

  
He started gently, kissing your jaw and cheeks before finally touching his lips to yours. Your hands grabbed at the back of his shirt and you tried to get closer to him as he slowly deepened the kiss.

  
You felt him maneuver you so your back was against the wall next to your window and then his hands seemed to be all over you; running down your chest, momentarily caressing your thighs and then heading back up to stop at your breasts. The feel of his fingers just barely brusing against the soft skin above the top of your bra was driving you wild, and it seemed to be doing the same to him if the deep moan he let out was any indication.

  
As you began to let your hands wander up and down his back he pulled away, breathing heavily.

  
"Y/N, I need to go." He quickly pressed his lips to yours before stepping back and smoothing his shirt back into place. "If I don't stop now I won't stop at all."

  
You smiled shyly as you began to fix yourself up as well. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. You could stay a little longer."

  
"You have no idea how much I want to stay, but I'd like to take you out to dinner first." He grinned at you as he began to climb back out the window and onto the lattice.

  
"Leonard, wait!" You leaned out the window and wrapped your arms around him before he could climb down any further, smiling at the feel of one of his hands running up and down your back. "Is tomorrow too soon?"

  
"Tomorrow will be perfect. I'll pick you up at six."

  
After one last kiss he was gone, and you slowly made your way over to the bed. Sleep would be a long time coming but at least you had pleasant thoughts to occupy yourself with while you waited.  
  



End file.
